Limón
by Erz
Summary: —Juvia quiere darle limón para acompañar su bebida, Gray-sama, déjeme hacerlo, por favor.


**Limón**

Tomé asiento mientras terminaba el trago que tenía en mi vaso. Era el tercero que consumía en menos de una hora y ya sentía como el alcohol me embotaba los sentidos. Sacudí la cabeza mientras recordaba porqué estaba ahí, me encontraba de misión junto a Juvia; nos habían pedido hacernos pasar por una inocente, feliz y recién casada pareja, mientras nosotros espiábamos todo en el hotel para luego informarle a su competencia. La verdad era una misión bastante sencilla y hasta ridícula, pero nadie más estaba disponible para llevarla a cabo y la verdad pagaban muy bien; la misión de hoy sería visitar las piscinas del hotel, al igual que las aguas termales que habían aquí, así que tanto Juvia como yo tendríamos que pasar todo el día en trajes de baño.

Me serví otro trago aún a la espera de la mujer que se hacía pasar por mi esposa; aquel trabajo tenía a Juvia por las nubes, jamás la había visto tan feliz. Minutos más tarde, salió del baño con un diminuto traje de baño que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, por su torpe caminar pude notar que el alcohol que habíamos estado bebiendo con anterioridad le estaba afectando también a ella, imaginé que por eso había tardado tanto en salir.

Observé cómo se iba acercando torpemente al sitio donde me encontraba sentado, dispuesta a servir otro vaso para ella, sin embargo debido al aturdimiento que cargaba encima no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa que derramar sobre mi bañador buena parte de su bebida.

—¡Gray- _sama_ , cuánto lo siento! —se lamentó ella mientras trataba de limpiar en vano partes de mi anatomía que hubiese preferido no tocara.

—Juvia, cálmate, no pasa nada. Yo lo limpio —dije mientras apartaba sus manos de su labor. Repentinamente, los ojos se le cristalizaron mientras contenía las lágrimas.

—¡Castígueme, por favor, Gray- _sama_! —me pidió ella mientras se volteaba y me daba una vista bastante completa de su retaguardia, señalándome así que procediera con algún tipo de escarmiento. Tragué en seco mientras trataba de apartar la vista de aquella escena, que por culpa del alcohol debía admitir se me hacía muy llamativa. Sabía que sí no accedía en castigarla de alguna manera no se quedaría tranquila, aún más sí se encontraba bajo los efectos de tales bebidas. Cerré los ojos y suspiré, qué se le podía hacer.

—Levántate, Juvia. Tengo otro castigo para ti —sentencié haciendo que acallara sus disparatadas súplicas sobre los azotes. Lentamente se levantó y me miró expectante—. Vas a servirme un nuevo trago, y dármelo, tú te tomarás lo que queda de éste; ese será tu castigo.

Asintió leventemente con un ligero rubor en su rostro, se acercó a la mesa que tenía al lado donde acababa de depositar mi vaso —el cual seguía lleno hasta la mitad—, lo agarró y procedió a tomárselo todo de una sola vez, eso seguro le afectaría mucho.

Con manos temblorosas tomó la botella y llenó el pequeño contenedor de cristal hasta arriba. Dejó la botella en su lugar nuevamente y avanzó hasta donde me encontraba sentado y procedió a darme poco a poco de beber de aquella alcohólica sustancia.

Tardamos unos minutos en llegar a la mitad del vaso, donde repentinamente se detuvo. La miré interrogante mientras ésta volvía a dirigirse a la mesita, esta vez para agarrar la mitad de un limón que había estado ahí desde hacía mucho rato, cuando volvió a acercarse a mí simplemente me miró como si fuese un cordero al cual estuviesen llevando al matadero y habló.

—Juvia quiere darle limón para acompañar su bebida, Gray- _sama_ , déjeme hacerlo, por favor.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, me limité a cerrar los ojos y asentir levemente. Lo que menos me esperé fue sentir un inesperado peso en mí, abrí rápidamente los ojos para encontrarme con una Juvia en un estado de ebriedad muy avanzado sentada en mi regazo. Esto estaba yendo por un muy mal camino; lo peor de todo era que aunque estaba consciente de ello, mi cuerpo no coordinaba con mi mente como para detener todo.

—Abra la boca, Gray- _sama_.

Obedientemente, hice lo que me pidió esperando estrujara aquel pequeño fruto verde y su ácido sabor llenara todos mis sentidos. Sin embargo, lo ocurrido fue totalmente una sorpresa para mí; Juvia llevó el limón a su boca y rápidamente la posó sobre la mía mientras entrelazaba sus brazos detrás de mi cuello. Podía sentir perfectamente el suave y delicado tacto de sus labios sobre los míos, mientras que a su vez ejercía una leve presión sobre el fruto para que éste liberara aquella ácida sustancia; la cual nos impregnaba a los dos, escapándose por nuestras comisuras, dejando un húmero rastro en nuestras barbillas y cuellos, dejándome llevar por el momento, posé inconscientemente mis manos a cada lado de su cadera.

Cuando el limón se quedó sin jugo, nos deshicimos de él, al igual que del vaso, tirándolos al suelo, pero no del agarre que manteníamos. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta terminar con la insignificante distancia que había estado separándonos en ese momento, fundiéndonos así en un beso. Un beso que comenzó con una agobiante calma, poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en algo más agresivo.

Una de mis manos que descansaba en su cadera fue subiendo poco a poco hasta su espalda, donde se detuvo para juguetear un rato con la tira del traje de baño que tenía puesto; podría jurar que en ese momento aquellas diminutas piezas que traía puestas me molestaban enormemente.

Nuestros labios, que mantenían una batalla lujuriosa se separaron por mis deseos, comencé a besar la comisura de sus labios para ir bajando lentamente, siguiendo el rastro que había dejado anteriormente el jugo de limón. Descendí hasta su cuello, donde me permití jugar un rato, mordisqueando por aquí y besando por acá, mientras escuchaba como Juvia emitía leves gemidos de placer ante mis caricias.

Sentí como demandaba mi atención jalando ligeramente mi cabello, obedientemente dejé mi labor en su cuello para volver a su boca. No sé cuánto tiempo teníamos así, pero mientras más pasaba, más agresiva se tornaba la cosa. Presa de la lujuria y excitación que se apoderaban de mí, tiré del hilo que mantenía amarrado la parte superior de su bikini, deshaciendo el nudo que anteriormente Juvia había hecho, dejé que mi mano recorriera toda su espalda libremente mientras ella soltaba uno que otro suspiro sobre mis labios, me aventuré a pasar suavemente los dedos por aquí y por allá, notando como ante la más leve caricia la piel de ella se erizaba completamente.

Al cabo de un rato escuchamos como tocaban estruendosamente la puerta, haciendo que nos separábamos al instante, como si fuésemos dos adolescentes que fueron descubiertos por sus padres a punto de tener relaciones. El sonoro llamado a la puerta volvió junto con la voz de una mujer proclamando ser la señora de la limpieza.

Juvia, quien se había levantado de golpe de mis piernas, tenía una mano sobre el pecho para evitar que el traje de baño se le cayera. Mientras se dirigía al baño para acomodárselo, le indicó a la señora que pasara. Rápidamente y tratando de esconder la visible erección que todavía poseía me tiré en la cama tapándome con las sábanas.

Rato después, ya sin tener alcohol en mis venas y pensando claramente, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, había tenido un encuentro bastante íntimo con Juvia —que gracias a la mujer de la limpieza no había pasado a más—, lo peor es que todo aquello había comenzado en parte por un maldito limón.

Definitivamente de ahora en adelante mantendría el alcohol, y los limones lejos del alcance de la maga de agua, las situaciones que resultaban de esa combinación habían demostrado ser letales para él.

* * *

My god, creo que tenía tiempo sin escribir algo que me saliera tan largo.  
Bueno, muchas gracias por haber leído y espero les haya gustado.  
Nos vemos~


End file.
